goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
African Vulture
African Vulture, nicknamed "A.V.," is the creator of the Mouthless Girl, the Nutzis, Super Mario Bloopers, Rockin' Ralph music videos, and Caillou grounding series. As of 2014, she is the oldest known grounded video maker on Go!Animate. Real Name: Sara Braeutigam Age: 32 Born: February 28, 1984 Country origin: U.S.A. GA Account or Email : GA Password : She originally joined Go Animate on June 12, 2012. Her user name originally was "Unicorn-a-palooza." Sometime in late November or early December, she changed her user name to permanently "African Vulture." Her name "African Vulture" is derived from her pet African Grey parrot. The African Grey parrot has a unique-looking facial characteristics that resembles almost like a vulture. African Vulture usually voice-acts, but she sometimes uses "Julie" TTS or text-to-voice. A very unsmart user who can't manage to really deal with children not even half her age, she even threatened to KILL one of them. The only way She can accept her mistakes is when someone like Isaac Anderson Animations tells her what she's doing. She also has the gut to listen to what good users (Very bratty children) say and rants on human beings and give very unspecific reasons which are not worth publicly reviewing a person. What made her delete those videos. She has no idea of how to really deal with users. She has lost so many friends because of her actions, Unfortunately, they used to see her as a beloved and the best GoAnimator they've seen, but now, They began to see that She has really serious issues. She starts drama with her own best friends and even though she always makes romantic videos, she gets angry when people have a romantic thing for her. Whenever she wants a person to stop their behavior, she enjoys every bad thing happen to him, even things that she knows its wrong. Also assuming that they were doing it to stop him too. But obviously they were being idiots too. She has anger issues, Whenever she's angry with someone, she acts like she hates them, especially with those who had no harm on her, Isaac Anderson Animations was the #1 victim of her cruel actions. Making him drive crazy and making it difficult for him to act normal. African Vulture has no gut to be careful for what would happen next, but she ends up getting haters, having less friends, less views, and users explaining to others about her actions. Likes *Knitting *Bird-watching *Whale-watching *Oil painting *Reading Books and comic books *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic *Good Users Dislikes *Rude people *Trolls *Imposters *Caillou TV Shows (AV Wishes she never saw that again) *Cyber-bullying, killing, threatening, ear rape, and grounding videos out of users *YouTubers stealing videos *BND masks *Mouthless Girl *Caleb The Animator *Children *Vegans *Boris The Teeth Guy He is Single at Caillou to GoAnimate Users (ARESSTED) The Mouthless Girl The Mouthless Girl, also known as "Miss Mouth," is a well-known character avatar for African Vulture. Miss Mouth is the girlfriend of Mmarpreto's Mouthless Boy, also known as "Mouth." She has hot pink hair, purple eyes, light pink dress, pink purse, and rounded gray high heel shoes. On January 1, 2013, the Mouthless Girl first appeared on Go Animate. Her first video ever to appeared was "Mouthless Boy Meets Mouthless Girl." Plot of the Mouthless Boy Meets Mouthless Girl Mmarpreto's Mouthless Boy was sad and lonely that he had no one that was mouthless as he was. Since he was being made fun of, he ran away from his underworld home. One night, somewhere in the woods, he finally fell in love with the Mouthless Girl and took her home. Interesting about Miss Mouth with a Mouth What's interesting about Miss Mouth is that she sometimes has a mouth. She can be seen with a mouth in the Mouthless Girl 7, 14, and 16. When she speaks, she uses "Kayla" TTS or text-to-voice. Her boyfriend Mouth with a mouth uses "Joey" TTS's. Her Magic Powers Miss Mouth is the most powerful living being on the planet. She has many special powers that she can do. She can fly, float, hover, disappear, reappear, take away the souls, transform into anything, etc. Category:Good Users Category:Heroes Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Allies Category:1984 Births Category:Adults Category:Neutral users Category:Users Category:GoAnimate Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Febuary births Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie